yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft
Minecraft (or MC for short) is an independent sandbox indie game, developed by Mojang, made by current Chairman of the Board and former lead-designer and developer of Mojang, Markus "Notch" Persson. The current lead designer and developers are Jens "Jeb" Bergensten and more recently Nathan "Dinnerbone" Adams and the composer is Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld. Minecraft is on all of the following platforms; PC, Androis, iOS, XBOX 360, Raspberry Pi, XBOX One, PS3, PS4 and PS Vita. Major Versions These are the multiple versions of the game, each from a different stage in development. *'Classic' - is entirely construction. It has an unlimited material supply, no mobs, and no health. It lacks goodness and many of the items that are in the alpha/beta/full-game and does not have a day/night cycle. Alot of fly mods were created for this, and it would technically be the first creative version. *'InDev' - an early survival mode, without crafting and had a short world limit. *'InfDev' - another early survival mode that started near infinite world generation.(It was still a work in progress) *'Alpha' - came between Classic and Beta, the Alpha stage drew the vast majority of Minecraft players to the game, the game requires players to acquire resources themselves. It contains mobs, health, and additional features and items. The gameplay is inspired by Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper, and Infiniminer. The main update of the Alpha stage was the October "Halloween Update", which added a lot of new items and features to the game. *'Beta' - similar to Alpha. Stage required the player to collect resources and craft tools and weaponry. The only difference between Alpha and Beta is the addition of more items, these items were included per-patch/update. Click here for a brief video of a mining accident and general gameplay. The main update of Beta was "the 1.8 Adventure Update" in which the gameplay was astronomically modified along with the addition of Strongholds (massive, ancient-looking dungeons). *'Release' - final stage of the game, the full-game version was released on the 11th November, 2011 and, to celebrate, Minecon followed. *'Development versions (Pre-releases)' - Mojang started pumping out updates to download during beta 1.8 so you can test and have an opinion on the next update. Minecraft was developed for about a week before its first public release on May 17, 2009 on the TIGSource forums, where it gained a considerable level of popularity. It has been continually updated and patched since then. While it was still in Alpha, it gathered several hundred-thousand sales and received critical notice and acclaim from many reviewers. It passed one million units sold on January 12, 2011, less than a month after reaching Beta. Major Updates :Current Update: Minecraft 1.8.8 *'Secret Friday updates (''Alpha): Various updates that added minor fixes to the game. *'Halloween Update (''Alpha): Added jack-o-lanterns, pumpkins, fish items, clocks and the Nether *'Adventure Update pt. 1 (''Beta): Added strongholds, silverfish, hunger, increased combat abilities, sprinting, endermen, melons and villages. *'Adventure Update pt. 2 (''Full game): Continued by putting villagers in the villages, added The End, was the official release of Minecraft. *'Pretty Scary Update (''Full game): Added various decorations like pots and frames, ability to dye armor and collars, new potions, wither skeletons and the Wither boss, carrots and potatoes, with the ability to control where a pig goes using carrots. *'Redstone Update (''Full game): Major tweaks to redstone, how it behaves, new redstone devices, changes to bone meal, addition of Minecraft Realms, TNT carts and Nether quartz. Skeletons shoot at faster rates. *'Horse Update (''Full game): Dinnerbone is currently working on adding much more mobs to Minecraft in 1.6, such as horses. DrZhark, creator of Mo' Creatures, is working with Mojang to create these mobs. Other changes include leads, hay, horse armor and the ability to name mobs using name tags. *'''Biome Update ''(Full game): Added more achivevements and made fishing more fun. Two new types of tree, eleven new biomes, a new world type and changed the way that biomes spawn. *'Twitch Update (Full game): Added one-click streaming for Minecraft to Twitch. *'Minecraft 2.0 (''Used as an April Fools joke by Mojang): Adds many things the community has requested for a very long time, such as horse mobs. Also adds things Notch originally thought impossible, such as tinted glass. Some other changes include hostile and diamond chickens, exploding animals, TNT slabs, burning out torches and much more. For the full changelog, click here. In-Yogiverse The subject of much of the Yogscast's content has been Minecraft. Initially, Lewis and Simon's coverage of Minecraft appeared to take the form of a traditional Let's Play, although, after a series of unusual happenings, it evolved into a partially improvised comedy drama. The Yogscast then expanded to produce video coverage of Minecraft updates, and shorter series' consisting of Simon and Lewis taking on custom "challenge" maps. Thus, they began the Minecraft Series. Their main feature after three Seasons included Tekkit with Simon, Lewis, Duncan, Sips, and Sjin working on constructing and establishing the Jaffa Cake Factory, later merging into YogCraft and joined by many other Yogscast members. A side Minecraft series, YogLabs, was also started where smaller mods to Minecraft were experimented in narrative form. In mid-2014, the Yogscast created their own modpack, the Yogscast Complete Pack, which was available on the ATLauncher. In 2015, they have moved to a Resonant Rise 3 server. ImageSize = width:700 height:1000 PlotArea = left:160 bottom:30 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2010 till:01/07/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:blue value:blue legend:Timeline BarData = bar:MinecraftSurvival text:Minecraft Survival bar:SurvivalIsland text:Survival Island bar:ShadowofIsraphel text:Shadow of Israphel bar:DuncansLabotory text:Duncans Labotory bar:JaffaFactory text:Jaffa Factory bar:Sipsco text:Sipsco bar:TheTekkitPrequal text:The Tekkit Prequal bar:TheTekkitAdventure text:The Tekkit Adventure bar:Tekkit text:Tekkit bar:HannahPlaysTekkit text:Hannah Plays Tekkit bar:TekkitwithNilesy&Hannah! text:Tekkit with Nilesy & Hannah! bar:RailBrosInc text:Rail Bros Inc bar:TekkitRebirth text:Tekkit Rebirth bar:Voltz text:Voltz (Duncan and Lewis) bar:VoltzSips text:Voltz (Sips and Sjin) bar:ChaosVille text:ChaosVille bar:FeedtheWorld text:Feed the World bar:FTBwithNilesy text:FTB with Nilesy bar:BlackrockChronicle-Rising text:Blackrock Chronicle - Rising bar:YogcraftwithHannah&Nilesy text:Yogcraft with Hannah & Nilesy bar:YogscraftwithPanda text:Yogscraft with Panda bar:TheApprentice text:The Apprentice bar:MoonQuest text:Moon Quest bar:SipscoDirtFactory text:Sipsco Dirt Factory bar:SipscoSpaceProgram text:Sipsco Space Program bar:ChaosVilleTwo text:ChaosVille bar:SjintechSpaceRescue text:Sjintech Space Rescue bar:Galacticraft text:Galacticraft bar:MarsQuest text:Mars Quest bar:Evicted text:Evicted bar:BloodandChaos text:Blood and Chaos bar:JaffaQuest text:Jaffa Quest bar:MagicPolice text:Magic Police bar:BootyBandits text:Booty Bandits bar:DirtQuest text:DirtQuest bar:BlockParty text:Block Party bar:FluxBuddies text:Flux Buddies bar:HoleDiggers text:Hole Diggers bar:DirtQuestOrigins text:DirtQuest Origins bar:NanosNook text:Nanos Nook bar:HoleDiggersExtra text:Hole Diggers Extra bar:FeedtheWorld2 text:Feed the World 2 bar:MonsterHunters text:Monster Hunters bar:CheatPolice text:Cheat Police bar:ArsMagica2Bosses text:Ars Magica 2 Bosses bar:DeepSpaceMine text:Deep Space Mine bar:OwlIsland text:Owl Island PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:MinecraftSurvival from:02/12/2010 till:29/12/2010 color:blue bar:SurvivalIsland from:02/01/2011 till:12/01/2011 color:blue bar:ShadowofIsraphel from:27/01/2011 till:27/07/2012 color:blue bar:DuncansLabotory from:03/03/2012 till:26/07/2013 color:blue bar:JaffaFactory from:24/06/2012 till:05/07/2013 color:blue bar:Sipsco from:01/07/2012 till:30/01/2013 color:blue bar:TheTekkitPrequal from:21/07/2012 till:09/08/2012 color:blue bar:TheTekkitAdventure from:20/08/2012 till:10/11/2012 color:blue bar:Tekkit from:17/09/2012 till:22/01/2013 color:blue bar:HannahPlaysTekkit from:21/09/2012 till:04/01/2013 color:blue bar:TekkitwithNilesy&Hannah! from:06/11/2012 till:26/01/2013 color:blue bar:RailBrosInc from:22/11/2012 till:08/04/2013 color:blue bar:TekkitRebirth from:24/11/2012 till:01/03/2013 color:blue bar:Voltz from:14/01/2013 till:28/04/2013 color:blue bar:VoltzSips from:25/01/2013 till:01/04/2013 color:blue bar:ChaosVille from:26/02/2013 till:15/05/2014 color:blue bar:FeedtheWorld from:06/03/2013 till:10/03/2014 color:blue bar:FTBwithNilesy from:14/03/2013 till:12/05/2013 color:blue bar:BlackrockChronicle-Rising from:24/03/2013 till:14/10/2013 color:blue bar:YogcraftwithHannah&Nilesy from:09/04/2013 till:18/06/2013 color:blue bar:YogscraftwithPanda from:23/05/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:blue bar:TheApprentice from:25/06/2013 till:24/10/2013 color:blue bar:MoonQuest from:08/08/2013 till:27/04/2014 color:blue bar:SipscoDirtFactory from:15/09/2013 till:28/11/2013 color:blue bar:SipscoSpaceProgram from:08/10/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:blue bar:ChaosVilleTwo from:18/01/2014 till:03/05/2014 color:blue bar:SjintechSpaceRescue from:25/01/2014 till:01/04/2014 color:blue bar:Galacticraft from:08/02/2014 till:20/05/2014 color:blue bar:MarsQuest from:29/04/2014 till:13/05/2014 color:blue bar:Evicted from:10/05/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:blue bar:BloodandChaos from:13/05/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:blue bar:JaffaQuest from:15/05/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:blue bar:MagicPolice from:16/05/2014 till:12/03/2015 color:blue bar:BootyBandits from:16/05/2014 till:14/06/2014 color:blue bar:DirtQuest from:16/05/2014 till:27/11/2014 color:blue bar:BlockParty from:21/05/2014 till:08/09/2014 color:blue bar:FluxBuddies from:24/05/2014 till:08/02/2015 color:blue bar:HoleDiggers from:15/06/2014 till:15/10/2014 color:blue bar:DirtQuestOrigins from:20/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:blue bar:NanosNook from:24/06/2014 till:28/06/2014 color:blue bar:HoleDiggersExtra from:14/08/2014 till:04/10/2014 color:blue bar:FeedtheWorld2 from:05/09/2014 till:17/02/2015 color:blue bar:MonsterHunters from:23/09/2014 till:28/10/2014 color:blue bar:CheatPolice from:23/09/2014 till:14/11/2014 color:blue bar:ArsMagica2Bosses from:01/10/2014 till:07/10/2014 color:blue bar:DeepSpaceMine from:25/10/2014 till:06/12/2014 color:blue bar:OwlIsland from:24/01/2015 till:07/03/2015 color:blue Episode Guide :For a full list of series', see Category:Minecraft. PC Xbox 360 PS3 PS4 Conquest! Going For Platinum! Note: Simon joined Martyn from Episode 1 through until Episode 10. Sjin replaced Simon starting in Episode 11. Gallery Yogscast minecraft.jpg The yogscast team.jpg Minecraft.jpg|Old Minecraft logo Minecraft - episode one.jpg Adventure Update.jpg Halloween Update.jpg Pretty Scary Update.jpg MCSteve.jpg|The default skin of Minecraft (known by many as Steve) MCHorses.jpg|Jeb_'s photo of an early horse model MinecraftXboxScreenshot.jpg|This image features on the cover of the Xbox version of the game. Category:Games Category:Minecraft